Field
The field relates generally to cavity packages with a composite substrate.
Description of the Related Art
In various types of integrated devices, it can be challenging to package stress-sensitive components for integration into the larger electronic system. For example, microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices, such as accelerometers, gyroscopes, etc., may include moveable components that are sensitive to stresses from molding material or encapsulant. Circuits with absolute output requirements (e.g., voltage reference circuits) may also have similar sensitivity to packaging stresses. Furthermore, external loads to the package substrate can cause numerous problems such as inaccurate calibration. Accordingly, there remains a continuing need for improved packaging techniques.